just another snowy night
by AnimewriterTycoongirl
Summary: Harry is outside in the cold, thinking about his year as it went by. Ginny finds him and he likes what he sees. Better inside summary trust me.
1. Chapter 1

AnimeWriterTycoonGirl: Wow….I'm so far behind in my sequel to Harry's Flower! I'm so sorry! :-P Bad me! But I will make a New Year's romance for Harry and Ginny instead….better? :D On with the cute fluffiness that is Harry and Ginny! This is taking place in the 6th book. One-Shot.

Just another snowy night

*****Harry's POV*****

The year's over…..and so much has happened. That stupid cow of a woman Umbridge has me bleeding almost every night it seems. I just wish she would croak….literally. I was just sitting out in the main bridge outside. It was slightly snowing. I was wearing a jacket…so I was fine.

"Harry….?" I heard a soft voice. I nearly lost my jaw.

It was Ginny. But it was more than that. She was wearing a long silvery dress that flowed out beneath her. Her burnt sienna hair was fastened in a loose bun, with a few strands falling perfectly into her face. She had a flimsy blue wrap on her shoulders. I rushed to her as soon as I saw her shiver.

"Ginny….what are you doing out here? It's too cold for you." I rubbed her arms to warm her. She was still freezing. She must have been searching for me for a long time. I had to gently pull her out before Merlin forbid she gets pneumonia.

"Harry….I was just….spending time in the snowfall…." She lied. I frowned, not buying it. "Okay…..I was looking for you. It's almost midnight and new years will be over. I just…..um…." She blushed. I grinned inwardly. I knew what she meant. Well…..I certainly hope so; I really have a crush on her. To hell with Ron, he's too in love with that Ravenclaw girl…..whatever her name is. Silencing her, I pulled her forward into a deep kiss. A bell rang out somewhere and it was midnight. I held onto her until a minute had passed.

"You were looking for me right?" I asked. Still blushing she nodded. "Well here I am." I smiled and pulled her back close again, ready for the New Year.


	2. Chapter 2

AnimeWriterTycoonGirl: Wow I'm so sorry! I made the first chapter so short it's pathetic! I'm making a slightly funnier and not mention cuter chapter in its apology…..please accept it! Warning: quick Umbridge bashing. On with the cute fluffiness that is Harry and Ginny…Garry? Hinny? One of those? Ah well! This is taking place in the 6th book. One-Shot…NOW TWO-SHOT in apology for its pitiful size! :P Right after the first part of the story.

Disclaimer (I knew I forgot something): I own not Harry Potter. Nor shall I ever now or later on. Boo hoo

Just another snowy night part 2

********Ginny's POV*******

I can't believe it….Harry just…..Harry Potter just kissed me! I can't believe it. I actually kissed my first crush! And it was amazing. I can hear the clock ring. It's midnight….which means that it's finally the New Year. A lot HAS been going on; the start of the D.A, the start of that new witch of a teacher Umbridge, and now…..this. I'm so happy! Harry…..I never want this night to end. I want to stay here with you! I don't care if you and I get in trouble….just stay here with me!

********Harry's POV******

Ginny…..I feel this way too. I don't want to forget a minute of this. I can still feel you shiver though; you'll get sick. Let's go inside just for a few moments. We can continue. After all, the New Year is waiting for us.

******Ginny's POV******

But I….want to stay like this. Kissing you is more of a dream then I ever imagined! Your lips are so soft, your skin so warm…..I'm begging you….don't stop!

******Universal*******

Harry gently pried the small girl off of him and smiled. As the clock began its final ring, Harry beckoned her to the inside of the doors. Ginny followed as if in a trance, still mesmerized by his gentleness. Harry took her hand, which thankfully was warming up now.

"Ginny….stop crying…" He pleaded softly. She wiped the salty crystals out of her eyes. "It's not like it's never going to happen again…" He smiled with a hint of teasing in his deep voice. Ginny looked up at him and smiled.

"Harry…..you're a bad comedian…" she laughed anyways as they pulled back together for a warm and welcoming kiss. "I love it anyway…" She murmured when she pulled away to catch her breath; Merlin was he a fine kisser! He chuckled with her.

"Glad to hear it….now shut up and let me kiss you again." he grinned. But just as he was about to, a rather unwanted voice was heard.

"Hem Hem….Do I hear students out of bed? Come out from wherever you are." A toad called out….I mean…teacher called out. Ginny froze; she saw what that woman did to Harry's hand….if she finds them…

"Ginny….come closer and stay quiet." Harry whispered. He pulled out his trademark invisibility cloak and covered the both of them. They held their breath as the ugly face of Umbridge came closer and closer. She looked around in unmasked rage.

"Hem Hem….I know you're there…..come out now!" She ordered. Ginny clutched Harry tightly. She was so close. Harry suddenly snickered quietly.

"Watch this." he whispered. He raised his wand and uttered a charm. Suddenly loud noises that appeared to sound like running appear down a hallway. Slipping over her feet, Umbridge raced over to the sound. Ripping the cloak off, Harry and Ginny bursted out laughing when she was gone.

"She really is a stupid git isn't she?" Ginny wondered out loud. Harry wiped away his tears from laughing so hard.

"A complete and utter bloody cow." He added. They looked at each other and smiled. Just the way to start off the New Year; bashing an enemy together.

"Um….where were we?" Ginny asked, fluster at the earlier thoughts. Harry shook his head. "Harry…." Ginny whined cutely. Harry hugged her close.

"It's late….we don't want to get in trouble again. That was cutting it close." He reminded her. With a defeated sigh, Ginny followed him the portrait of the Fat Lady, gave the password, and went inside. There were a few students still celebrating the New Year. Most were first years and last years. Harry and Ginny passed through and were about to go to their separate towers. But before Ginny could actually reach to the tower for the girls, Harry pulled her away and tugged her towards an uninhabited corner in the room. With all the people and noise no one really noticed. 

"Harry? What are you….!" She gasped as he pressed his lips to hers once again. As soon as he did she melted into the kiss. He pulled away a minute later.

"Just wanted to start your year perfectly." He whispered in her ear. She nodded and crept back up to her tower. Harry did the same, smiling all the way there until he closed his eyes and slept.

"Happy New Year Ginny…."

"Happy New Year Harry…."

*******AN: Notes********

AnimeWriterTycoonGirl: Ah….that is so much better don't you agree? I know this was a lot of kissing and lovey dovey, but hey, it's New Years! I'll write more later! I wish you all a now belated Happy New Year! Thank you and goodnight.


End file.
